All Been Done
by Marree
Summary: Selphie is semi-attacked by Irvine, and is wondering what to do next. But are things as they seem? (cont from Fool Again)
1. Selphie's Side

Its All Been Done: Selphie's Side  
by Mariye  
  
======  
Disclaimer: Hi! This is the sequel to the sequel of Fool Again!   
And I own everything! AHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Gotcha, I own nothing. C-ya!  
(BTW: Its called Its All Been Done cause thats what I was listening to  
when I wrote this.)  
======  
  
Selphie walked solemnly through the halls of Garden. It had been two  
days since Irvine's betrayal. The lynch mobs had found nothing. The  
most surprising thing had been when Nida, of all people, started   
to defend Irvine and back up his lame cousin story. Things weren't that  
bad though. People had ended the gossip, and generally things were   
back to normal. Zell was even working as her 'knight,' trying to   
personally ensure the capture of the fugitive. As she daydreamed   
happily and walked into the Quad, she started to wonder if maybe all  
this could be a blessing in disguise.   
  
"Hmmm hmm hm hmmm hm hmm hmm hmmm..." She hummed as she   
  
"We need to talk." An arm reached out, grabbed her, and pulled her   
into the bushes. A gloved hand clamped over her mouth. Selphie bit   
down hard, and as the attacker let go in surprise, she pulled away.  
  
"What the hell do you think you're doing Kinneas?!?!" She glared at   
him. Irvine shifted positions, then looked her straight in the eyes.  
  
~What is wrong with him?!?! How dare he try to attack me. I never   
thought things would go this far.~  
  
"Trying to get you to listen."  
  
"To what? Another one of your sweet talking sessions? I don't need   
this or deserve this."  
  
"She honestly is my cousin." Irvine still looked at her. Selphie  
shook her head.  
  
"I'm no ditz, despite what you may believe. I'm not buying some old  
story like that. Plus you've lied before. And lets not forget your  
reputation." Irvine moved and grabbed her hand.  
  
~I should have known this might have happened. Once he gets a girl,   
he won't allow her to go until he wants to let her go.~  
  
"Give me a second chance."  
  
"I already did. Everything is finished. Over and done. So just make   
everything and let Zell catch you and string you up. Then things   
can go back to normal."  
  
"Zell?"  
  
"Yes, Zell." Then she stopped. ~This could be a mistake. Irvine never  
really acted the part of a jealous boyfriend, except when they were  
broken up.~ She began to regret mentioning Zell.  
  
"You're cheating on me?"  
  
"Oh, this is a new one. Irvine accusing me of cheating." Irvine looked  
away. Selphie shook her head. "This is just sad Kinneas. I know I   
can do better."  
  
"But, you're one of my best friends. Since childhood."  
  
~Great. The guilt card again. He's always ready to pull something.~  
  
"Don't start that. Your problem is YOU think we're still kids and I   
enjoy playing this game of you chase me, catch me, let me go, then  
catch me again. It isn't fun. I'm sick and tired of you and your  
ways. So just leave." Irvine moved forwards and held her. He kissed  
her tightly. Selphie started to lose herself, then remembered who   
this was and what he had done. She pushed him back with such force  
that he stumbled.  
  
"You do that again I'll scream and call Carbuncle and he'll blind  
you for life."  
  
"Just needed to check." And suddenly he was gone. Vanished. Selphie  
shook her head and looked down. Things always had to get complicated  
with him. She walked to the stage.  
  
------  
  
"Hey Seffie, how you doing?" Zell walked over to their usual table  
with two trays. Selphie looked up briefly from the audition list,  
smiled, then returned to her work. "How's the festival shaping up?"  
  
"Pretty good. I need one more act though... since Irvine's   
most likely dropped out." Selphie smiled as he placed a tray in front  
of her. She looked. Ho hos, her favorite. Irvine never remembered   
stuff like that. There was even a small violet on her tray. "Sweet,  
thanks."  
  
"Yeah, any way I can help with this? Break dance? Spread the word?"  
Zell got all wide-eyed. "Hey, maybe do a Martial Arts demo!" She   
giggled.  
  
"Just maybe spread the word. That would be great." Selphie smiled   
at him Zell saluted and stepped back.   
  
"I see Nida, I'm gonna recruit him too! Be back!"  
  
""Oh, and Zell, thanks for everything." Selphie watched as he walked  
backwards away from her.  
  
"Anything to make Seffie smile again." She giggled as he ran into   
Seifer and Seifer chased after him.  
  
~When did he start calling me Seffie? I think right after all this   
happened. Its sweet. Really nice. I'm glad I have him.~ Suddenly  
a paper airplane landed in front of her. She looked at it and opened  
it up.  
  
`You could at least have told me to my face that it was over and   
you're dating Zell. Selphie, I love you. I always have. And I   
might end up loving you forever. But if you can't even trust me  
when I'm telling you the truth, then we can't be. Ever. Good bye.`  
  
Selphie looked. It seemed familiar. Actually, it looked like the   
exact same note Irvine had sent her last time, except he added the   
listening and truth part. She looked around for a familiar hat and  
smelled for Old Spice, but didn't notice anything. She shook her head  
and crumpled the paper. She also made a very serious decision then  
and there.  
  
~If Irvine keeps this up, I'll have tell Zell and we'll have the   
D.C. stop him. I can't take this.~ Selphie got up. She penned a   
quick note to Zell explaining that she had to leave. She couldn't take  
being watched like some kind of animal. She had to get away from  
his eyes.   
  
======  
  
[the end]   
  
kinda a cliff-hanger, right? well, Irvine's side will explain more.   
wait till the next full series. Its gonna make a familiar, loved   
character a hero in one story, but a villian in the other.  
  
  



	2. Irvine's Side

All Been Done: Irvine's Side  
by Mariye  
  
======  
Disclaimer: Hi! Mariye here. Nope, I don't own any of the characters.  
Are all of you feeling torn about who to side with now? You think   
thats bad, wait until I get the next part out. I know this is probably   
a spoiler for you, but people who love Irvine are going to seriously  
hate Zell and people who love Selphie are going to love Zell.  
======  
  
Irvine sat in the bushes in the Quad. Completely silent. The only   
noise he could hear was the sound of students walking by outside. He  
was lucky it was getting colder. Otherwise people would have been  
out there and he would have been found. Seifer had started a new watch  
going on. One D.C. member was on Irvine Alert at all times. He was a  
prisoner in his own home.   
  
"Hmmm hmm hm hmmm hm hmm hmm hmmm." His ears perked up. Selphie.  
  
~What is she doing here? Garden Festival's not for a while yet...~ He   
looked over. She looked surprisingly good, considering how she'd   
acted last time he saw her. She seemed truely and genuinely happy.   
  
~Maybe I should just try to reach her, talk to her.~ He ran a hand   
under his hat and through his knotted pony-tail. ~Should I? She looks  
perfect right now and I probably look like I've been living with   
Grats. No, I have to.~   
  
"We need to talk." Irvine reached out for her arm. She jumped,   
startled, and her mouth opened wide. He put his hand over her mouth.  
Then she did something he never thought the Selphie he knew would do.  
She bit him.  
  
"What the hell do you think you're doing Kinneas?!?!" She glared at   
him. Irvine looked at her. He couldn't face this woman his love had   
become. He looked down at his feet and summoned up his courage. He   
looked her in the eyes again.  
  
"Trying to get you to listen."  
  
"To what? Another one of your sweet talking sessions? I don't need   
this or deserve this."  
  
"She honestly is my cousin." Irvine still looked at her. Selphie  
shook her head.  
  
"I'm no ditz, despite what you may believe. I'm not buying some old  
story like that. Plus you've lied before. And lets not forget your  
reputation." Irvine moved forward and grabbed for her hand.  
  
~She's just mad.~  
  
"Give me a second chance." ~Please.~ He mentally prayed as he looked   
at her.  
  
"I already did. Everything is finished. Over and done. So just forget   
everything and let Zell catch you and string you up. Then things   
can go back to normal."  
  
"Zell?"  
  
"Yes, Zell."  
  
"You're cheating on me?" The words hit Irvine like a hammer. He had  
never done anything like this to her. He even didn't flirt that much.  
Things just got blown out of proportion when people started gossiping  
about him.  
  
"Oh, this is a new one. Irvine accusing me of cheating." Irvine looked  
away. Selphie shook her head. "This is just sad Kinneas. I know I   
can do better."  
  
"But, you're one of my best friends. Since childhood."   
  
"Don't start that. Your problem is YOU think we're still kids and I   
enjoy playing this game of you chase me, catch me, let me go, then  
catch me again. It isn't fun. I'm sick and tired of you and your  
ways. So just leave."   
  
~There's only one way to know...~  
  
Irvine moved forwards and held her. He kissed her tightly. He tried   
to make her feel how much he loved her. To see if she still loved  
him. She pushed him back with such force that he stumbled.  
  
~I guess that proves it. I've lost her.~  
  
"You do that again I'll scream and call Carbuncle and he'll blind you  
for life!"  
  
"Just needed to check." Irvine cast a momentary Blind spell and hid   
back in the bushes. He waited until she had moved toward the stage and  
preoccupied herself with some equipment before he slipped out.  
  
------  
  
Irvine walked slowly to his room. He didn't care that people whispered  
and ran to get a Irvine Alert posse when he went past. He had bigger  
things on his mind.   
  
"Hey, its the Galbadian Womanizer. The one who was with Selphie. I   
heard she left him for another man."   
  
Irvine ignored the whispers from other students.  
  
"I heard she caught him in his dorm room with another girl."  
  
"I thought she was cheating on him."  
  
"No, he had to be cheating on her."  
  
"She was always too good for him."  
  
"Lets ask him what's up."  
  
He shook his head as he took off his hat and opened his door. He looked  
around. A few posters were on the walls. The playboy one Seifer had  
bought for his birthday. Some from bands. His shotgun and backup   
pistol were on the desk.   
  
~Just when I finally find a place that feels like a home.~ He moved  
to his closet and pulled out his Galbadia Garden standard issue  
duffel. He started throwing things he'd want or need in.  
  
~Guns I'll need. Group picture after we beat Ultimecia. That limited  
edition issue of The Girl Next Door. Scrap book. A few clothes.   
Money. Canteen and cooking gear.~ He found his Garden SeeD uniform.  
He took it and tossed it deep in the closet.   
  
~Won't need that.~ He moved to his desk to pick up his guns. He saw  
the journal Selphie had encouraged each of them to start. He ran his  
hand over it.  
  
~And I don't think I'll want to remember this...~ He stopped, then   
opened the journal again. He pulled out a handful of pages, all of  
them after May 18, four days after they defeated Ultimecia. He threw  
the altered journal in his bag. He grabbed a sheet of paper off his  
desk and a pen, and wrote a quick note.  
  
+++  
Selphie  
I'm sorry things ended up the way they did.  
I still love you and I probably always will.  
Charlott Kinneas is my cousin. I stand by my story.  
Her phone number is 13-902-653-9372.  
If you ever decide you want to know the truth,  
call her.   
I'll miss you.  
Irvine  
+++  
  
He picked it up and folded it into a plane. Selphie had lunch now.  
He'd fly this note into the Cafe and hope she'd get it. He'd leave   
soon, so no one could stop him. He had to see Nida first though.  
  
======  
  
[the end]   
  
Next chapter: Irvine's leaving? And how can Mariye make Zell seem   
evil in this story? Tune in next time for: Its Over: Selphie's Side  
and Its Over: Irvine's Side.  
  
Also, note to BlueWaterElf, Marco Leonstrife, and MegalomaniacHaruka,  
I'm stumped on Uh Oh 4, Double Trouble and don't know if I'll ever  
get around to finishing it. If any of you wanna pick up where I   
left off and write the final chapter, ICQ me or AIM me and I'll send  
you the story ideas I have so far. 


End file.
